vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackerel
This is Mackerel the Dog, a Side Kick to my character Preston Howell . Mackerel is a small White Yapppy-dog, with a red collar Preston Howell is a veteran of *the Night Stalkers GURPS game of the 1980's; *the DII Game of the 1980's, *Carol's Aborted Spokane Came of the mid 1990s *And Vista City Mackerel has been his side kick since he was made. Isn't that bit old for a dog? Yes, but the date he acquires her keeps slipping so she stays in play Why Mackerel? I dunno. It sounded cute at the time. She seems to like it. Mackerel The Dog Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.): ' *None visible under the fur. '''Physical Description: ' *Mackerel is a small White Yapppy-dog, with a red collar 'Personality: ' *Enthusiastic, Energetic, Territorial 'Pyschological Quirks and Problems: ' *Mackerel craves positive attention and pets from Preston and every one else. *Mackerel has a personal grudge against cats and seeks to chase them away when ever possible. *Mackerel is unclear about the concepts of "big" and "little" and has unreasonable self confidence as a result 'Parents/Relatives: ' *Unknown 'Friends/Mates: ' *Mackerel was fixed before she ever mated 'Likes/Interests/Hobbies: ' *Sniffing things *Scamming pets, *Patrolling her territory *Scamming treats. 'Skills/Training/Professional skills: ' *Mackerel can fetch things. *Mackerel can fight with nearly anything and has no fear of much of anything except cars and trucks. 'Goals and Ambitions: ' *To live happily ever after after she and Preston establish dominance over the planet Earth. 'Pets: ' *Mackerel owns a lawyer named Preston Howell. She is very possessive of him and tries to enter every fight on his side. 'Primary Power/Weapons: ' *Mackerel is small and full of energy giving her superior speed and maneuverability. 'Secondary Powers/Weapons: ' *Mackerel has sharp senses and can even smell a person's emotional state. 'History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly: ' *Born to a vagrant mongrel *Traumatized by a large Tom-Cat who thought that she was a white rat. *Discovers and adopts Preston Howell. *Bites a judge who was about to rule against Preston. *Hides from an assassin in the DII Headquarters. *Carefully stands guard over Preston while he spirit walks with Klamath Indians. *Causes interference ruling during SCA tourney by trying to kill Preston's opponent. (Mackerel views this as a win) Category:Jay's Characters Category:Vista City Category:Bureau 13 Mackerel's Hero Sheet Mackerel The Dog '''Val CHA Cost Roll Notes 4 STR -6 -3 25kg; 0d6 15 DEX 15 12- OCV: 5; DCV: 5 / 9 12 CON 4 11- 4 BODY -12 10- 6 INT -4 10- PER Roll 13- 8 EGO -4 11- ECV: 3 8 PRE -2 11- PRE Attack 1½d6 13 COM 3 12- 3 PD 3 Total PD/rPD: 3/0 2 ED 0 Total ED/rED 2/0 4 SPD 15 Phases: 3, 6, 9, 12 5 REC 6 36 END 6 8 STUN -2 Total Characteristics Cost: 15 Movement: *Run: 6"/12" *Swim: 2"/4" Powers: *Shrinking-2 (DCV +4, Height 0 cm/0"); Knockback Increase: 6; PER Bonus: -4; Always On: -½; Reduced END: Zero & Persistent, +1 (40) (27) 0 *+1d6 HKA: Fangs (Total +1d6); Versus: PD (5) (5) 1 *Tracking Scent (10) (10) *Ultrasonic Hearing (3) (3) *Ultraviolet Vision (5) (5) *Enhanced Perception (all) (+3 to PER) (9) (9) *Detect: Detect Intentions (+0 to PER); Time Required: Instant, +2 (5) (5) *Range (Detect) (5) (5) *Discriminatory Sense (Detect) (5) (5) *Lightsleep (3) Skills: *Stealth 13- (5) *Fetch 11- (3) *+2 level w/All Combat (16) *Area Knowledge: Home 11- (2) *Area Knowledge: Standard SCA meeting Areas 11- (2) *Knowledge Skill: Acceptable People (Friends) 11- (2) *Knowledge Skill: Suckers 11- (2) 'Disadvantages: ' *Berserk: When territory Violated (11-, 11-, Enraged Only); Circumstances: Common, +10 (10) *Berserk: When Spots a bear (14-, 8-, Enraged Only); Circumstances: Uncommon, +5 (13) *Psych. Lim.: Preston is the Leader of the Pack (Common, Strong) (15) *Distinctive Features: Small White Yappy dog; Concealability: Not Concealable, 15 (15) *Rivalry: Cats; Situation: Professional, 5 (5) *Psych. Lim.: Impulsive (Common, Strong) (15) *Psych. Lim.: Overconfident (Common, Total) (20) Category:Jay's Characters Category:Vista City Category:Bureau 13